Space Jumps and Black Dogs
by IzzyDelta
Summary: Pre-Series. A body is thrown through the doors of the bar that Sam Winchester frequents. It's Dean and he thinks he's on the opposite side of the country. Will Sam help Dean work it out and will they resolve unfinished business. See general disclaimer on profile page.
1. Chapter 1

**Space Jumps and Black Dogs**

**Chapter 1**

In a bar in the town of Palo Alto in Southern California large group of students enter a bar even though most of them are under age. Being a bar tender in a town that virtually depends on student means that often a blind eye is turned to the underage sensible drinking that happens, especially around the holidays, like today for instance. Today, it is Halloween. The bartender looks around at the gathered students some in fancy dress; others just out to have a laugh with friends and take a couple hours out from studying at the local ivy league college. His eye is drawn to the group that has just entered the bar and in particular the tallest lad in the group. His light brown slightly wavy hair falls just above his shoulders, puppy dog brown eyes and almost impossibly innocent expression makes him seem younger than he actually is. Sensing the bartenders scrutiny the lad looks over and gives him a small smile and nod to say hello. 'The usual?' He mouths the bartender nods in understanding.

A couple hours later and the partying student crowd have loosened up and are having a great time. It is almost impossible for the bartender to be angry or frustrated with the students, so he doesn't try to fight the smile off his face. Suddenly, the doors bang open as a body is forced against them. The body of the man slides to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. Silence falls over the entre bar as everyone stares at the young man lying on the floor having not moved. No one else moves either, well, no one except for the tall young man the bartender often has paternal feelings for. As soon as the body had come to a stop he had leapt to his feet and closed the doors before falling to his knees and gently felt for any broken bones on the unmoving body. 'Any one got a penlight?' The young man asks desperately. Another student hands him one and he shines it into the man's eyes. After finishing his quick examination he sighs in relief before rolling his eyes. He smiles and chuckles. 'Typical. Just typical.'

'Sam?' A girl from the group Sam had left asks. Sam rises to his feet and throws her a warm smile telling her not to worry.

'Dean.' Sam nudges the body with his foot gently. 'Dean, get up.' He nudges Dean again. 'Hey jerk, get up before I call-' A low moan comes from the still young man.

'You wouldn't dare bitch.' Comes the breathless answer as he rolls onto his back.

'What was I going to say?' Sam retorts.

'Either option isn't a good one.'

'Come on get up.' Sam extends a hand down to his brother. 'You aren't hurt and have no concussion. No excuses this time.' Dean looks up at his little brother.

'What ever little brother.' He mutters as he is hauled to his feet by Sam. 'What the hell are you doing here anyway.'

'What am I doing here. What are you doing here more like?'

'Me, I'm on a job.' Sam looks at him critically.

'Where do you think you are?' Sam asks carefully.

'Douglas, Georgia.'

'Dude, you are in California. What's the date?'

'October 31st. I'm 24 and you've been gone for two years.' Dean points a finger in his brother's face. 'God I hate Halloween.'

'Okay no amnesia.'

'The question is how in the world did I end up here?'

'Where's Dad?' Dean throws his arms in the air.

'I have no idea. Off chasing ghosts again I guess.' Sam smirks at the unintentional reference to the life Sam got out of. 'But not literally.' Sam grimaces.

'Who are you working with?'

'Caleb, Bobby and Pastor Jim.' Sam nods.

'What-'

'Dude, here? Now?' The door bang open again before Sam can answer. As one both of them leap over to the door and throw their combined weight against the doors to keep them shut. 'A nest.' Dean mutters.

'What?'

'A nest.' Dean reiterates quietly.

'V-nest?' Sam asks just as quietly.

'Yep.' Suddenly the doors stop banging.

'Doesn't explain your jump.'

'State the obvious why don't you Sammy.'

'Salt the doors and windows.'

'Good idea.' Dean moves away from the door and cautiously opens it. He looks over at Sam and grins happily. 'What ever happened brought my baby with me.'

'The impala? Dad gave you the impala?' Dean grins at Sam's astonishment.

'Late 21st he said.'

'How long after I left?'

'Couple of months maybe four.'

'You took it didn't you?'

'No, he walked out pissed off. Threw me the keys and hitchhiked to Bobby's and bought a converted truck.' Dean glances out of the door.

'Dude what are you doing?'

'Getting supplies.' Sam rolls his eyes and withdraws his hidden silver knife.

'Sam where did that come from?' One of the girls asks nervously.

'It's okay Jess. Nothing's going to hurt you.' Sam doesn't hide the knife but he looks into her eyes with his earnest expression.

'Okay, that's enough girl talk princess. Get salting bitch.' Dean slams a bag of rock salt into Sam chest. 'Move it Sammy.'

'Dean, for the millionth time it's Sam, not Sammy.' Dean stares at him and Sam huffs a sigh but follows Dean's instructions. 'Jerk.' He mutters. Dean smirks.

'Sam, what's going on?' Dean ignores the question, Sam pauses but continues the salt lines.

'Protection.' A cell phone rings surprising everyone including the Winchesters.

'Oh, that's mine.' Dean mumbles digging out of his pocket. 'It's Bobby.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

'_Sam, what's going on?' Dean ignores the question, Sam pauses but continues the salt lines. _

'_Protection.' A cell phone rings surprising everyone including the Winchesters. _

'_Oh, that's mine.' Dean mumbles digging out of his pocket. 'It's Bobby.'_

**Chapter 2**

'Dean where the hell are ya? And where's your damn car.' Sam can hear the voice of the older hunter from his position in the bar.

'You ain't going to believe it Bobby, but I'm with Sam.'

'What?'

'I'm with Sam in sunny ol' California.'

'How the hell did you get there?'

'Good question Bobby. Sam and I are, don't you dare open that door.' Everyone turns to look at the door at Dean's warning voice.

'Why?' The student asks.

'Because I'm trying to save your miserable life.'

'Dean. Leave it.' Sam stops Dean saying anything else. 'Rick, just sit down and leave the salt alone.'

'Why Sam?'

'Stop your friends from asking stupid questions and let's get on with the job from our end. Yeah Bobby, shoot.' Dean turns his attention back to the phone. 'Gotcha. Keep us updated.' Dean goes to close the phone but he sighs and hands it over to Sam. 'Pastor Jim wants a word with you.'

'Me, why me?'

'Just take the damn phone.' Sam takes the phone and puts it to his ear. Dean watches for a few seconds and listens to the agreements and "yes sir's" before turning his attention back to his duffle bag and the weapons within. He prepares them.

'Got enough there mate?'

'No. Shut up.' Dean doesn't even glance up at Rick.

'Dean.' Sam warns.

'Shut up Sammy. Concentrate on the good Pastor.' The doors bang again and Dean ducks down as he runs to the window to look out. 'Man you are beautiful.'

'What is it?'

'I don't know. Looks like it's a Black dog paired with a werewolf. Ask Caleb and Bobby.'

'You ask them.'

'You're the one on the phone dumbass.'

'Boys.' Pastor Jim's voice filters through into the bar.

'Sorry Jim.' Dean raises his voice so Jim can hear him clearly.

'Jim, you're on speaker.'

'Run that description by me again Dean.' Dean walks over before answering.

'Black dog crossed with a werewolf on a full moon.'

'In other words a humanoid dog.'

'Yeah that about covers it.'

'And the moon is?' Sam asks.

'Seriously? Do you see a moon? You're telling me you haven't kept up with the lunar cycle. I mean come on man that's like instinct for us. '

'Dean, I want out of this life. I _am_ out. If you hadn't come busting through those doors. I would _still_ be out.'

'I don't see another hunter here, do you? All I am asking Sammy is that you help me for this one job. And I'll head out of here. Leave you alone, just like you want. Believe me Sammy this isn't the life I wanted for either of us.'

'Boys.' All three men on the other end of the line chorus.

'Sorry.' Dean says. Sam stays silent.

'Let's concentrate on the dog thing shall we?' Bobby takes the lead. Dean and Sam murmur affirmatives. 'Caleb anything?'

'How's the nest?'

'Extinct.' Caleb states.

'Good.'

'Gotta a question for you Chesty.'

'What?'

'Why are you worrying about the nest when you've a truck load of problems.'

'One less on my mind.'

'Chesty?' Sam asks incredulously

'Caleb what ya got?' Dean refuses to answer Sam's question.

'First thing, I came up with was that it's a skin walker.' Caleb reports.

'I'm sensing a but here.' Caleb chuckles at Dean's comment

'And you would be right. I dug a little deeper and back in sixties two hunters came across a humanoid dog in guess where.'

'Palo Alto.'

'Guess how they got there.'

'They woke up here after being sent from Douglas Georgia.'

'Got it in one.'

'For extra points speculate on what they were hunting.'

'A v-nest.'

'The ones you guys were?'

'Too much of a coincidence otherwise.'

'Right and I don't believe in coincidences.' Bobby adds.

'How do we kill it?' The silence from the other end speaks volumes in the silence of the bar. 'Great.'

'Hang on Dean, we can work this out. How are Black Dogs killed?'

'Silver.'

'And werewolves?'

'Silver.'

'Most supernatural things are affected by silver right?'

'Yeah. And?'

'Makes sense that this thing will be affected too.'

'Sam's got a point.' Jim concurs.

'Right, so we make sure we have plenty of silver. Iron and salt to be on the safe side?'

'No harm in being prepared boy.'

'Optimum time for the hunt?'

'Midnight? Midnight.'

'In an hour, great. Nothing to do except sit around and wait.'

'Sam.' Pastor Jim's is gentle and soothing. 'I think now would be a good time.'

'Right.'

'Whatever.' Dean mutters. 'I'll call when we're finished.'

'Four hours boy.'

'3 o'clock got it.' Dean hangs up before any of the three men on the other end can reply.

'Bit rude wasn't it?'

'Give me a beer. I need a drink.'

'Dude? Seriously? Now?'

'Yeah. Seriously. Now. You have no idea with what I'm going through at the moment.'

'Try me.' Dean scoffs at his little brothers.

'Sammy you don't.

'Try me'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously**_

'_Yeah. Seriously. Now. You have no idea with what I'm going through at the moment.'_

'_Try me.' Dean scoffs at his little brother._

'_Sammy, you don't.'_

'_Try me'_

**Chapter 3**

'So you've hunted alone? You've stumbled back into motel rooms nearly bleeding out? You've had to stitch yourself back up because of you go to hospital chance are you'll be detained? You have been on a hunt where your backup has suddenly left on a longstanding hunt because a lead has arisen. Trust me Sammy you know nothing.' Dean stands abruptly and walks to the bar to collect his beer. He take a long swig from the bottle. 'I take it this is what Pastor Jim wanted us to talk about.' Sam nods. Dears swears colourfully under his breath. 'Great, just fricking great.'

'Why?' Sam demands.

'Because I don't want you to know about it okay? And because I'm older we're not.'

'Dean tell me.'

'No.'

'Pastor Jim wants you to. And I guess Bobby and Caleb do too.'

'Well the world doesn't revolve around them.' Dean bites back.

'Jim said that I hurt you. How?' Dean attempts to ignore his little brother. 'How Dean?'

'You're the college boy. Work it out.'

'How Dean?' Dean just glares at Sam before turning heel back to the duffle. He takes out a couple of guns. He checks them over and fills one with bullets of silver and the other with iron and slips them into his belt. He slips two knives about his person, one silver one iron. Finally he fills his pockets with handfuls of salt.

'You coming or not?' Sam shrugs

'Depends.'

'On what?'

'On you.'

'What?'

'How did I hurt you?'

'Work it out by yourself. I'm certainly not going to tell you.' unbeknown to the two boys Sam's phone rings in his jacket.

'Sam Winchester's phone.' Jess answers it.

'Tell me they're talking.' The gruff voice asks immediately.

'More like yelling.'

'Dean told him yet?'

'I don't think so.' Bobby growls.

'Idjits.'

'Couldn't agree more. Were they always like this?'

'No. They couldn't have been closer. It was always just the pair of them growing up.' A softer voice says.

'Sam and Dean against the world.' A third, more worldly, voice says. 'Even their father.' Jess swears softly.

'Dean, umm, he's trying to stay quiet and not tell Sam anything. He looks really calm.'

'Look at his hands.'

'Dean's?'

'Yup.'

'One's clenched and the other's hidden.'

'He's pissed.' Bobby's gruff voice informs her.

'And about to explode.' The second voice adds.

'You know him best Caleb. When will he?'

'Any second.'

'BECAUSE I NEARLY DIED.'

'He's flipped.' All three on the other end of the phone say simultaneously.

'What?'

'I nearly died.' Dean reiterates.

'How? When?' Sam is completely shocked.

'Doesn't matter.'

'Yes it does Dean. Was it on a hunt?'

'No. Leave it will you?'

'No. I won't. I need to know Dean.'

'Do you? Do you really?'

'Yes I do. You're my brother man.'

'Now you say that. Now. Now you say that.'

'What does that mean?'

'Work it out.'

'Dean.' Dean glances at Sam before looking away and choosing to focus on Sam's friends. Primarily Jess on Sam's phone.

'I think he knows you're on the phone.' Jess murmurs to the three hunters.

'If he didn't he does now.' Bobby informs her. 'He can read lips.' Jess flashes him a bright smile. Dean rolls his eyes.

'Dean are you listening to me? What happened?'

'Dude, you are half the reason. Dad's the other half. Now work it out.' Dean looks at his watch and swears. He throws a glare at Sam before striding over to Jess, Rick and Sam's other friends and takes the mobile out of her hand. 'Bobby, half eleven should be okay right? Get it over and done with.' Dean pauses listening to Bobby's answer. 'Ok. Good.' He turns to Sam. 'You coming or staying. Last chance.' Sam glances over at Jess who nods slightly.

'Coming. Someone should be there to save your ass.'

'Shut up bitch.'

'Jerk.' Dean smirks.

'Get your tools then.'

'Already got knives.' Sam shows them to Dean.

'They're the ones I bought for you.'

'For my first hunt yeah.' Sam quickly sorts out his pair of guns and fills his pockets with salt. 'Ready?'

'Born ready.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously:**_

'_Already got knives.' Sam shows them to Dean. _

'_They're the ones I bought for you.'_

'_For my first hunt yeah.' Sam quickly sorts out his pair of guns and fills his pockets with salt. 'Ready?'_

'_Born ready.'_

**Chapter**** 4**

Sam turns to the crowd of student watching them. 'Everyone. You need to stay in here. And be as quiet as possible. We'll be as quick as we can.'

'How long Sam?' Jess asks nervous but hiding it for Sam's sake. Sam glances at his big brother.

'Bout an hour. Two tops.' Dean states. 'Black dogs are easy suckers.'

'Be careful.' Jess warns. 'Both of you.' Dean throws her a cocky smile.

'I'll look after him, don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing.'

'Dude.' Sam warns. Dean flashes Sam his signature smile and saunters to the door.

'Jess right?' Jess nods. 'Look after my duffle. No one but you touches it.' Sam rolls his eyes and zips up the bag.

'Look I'm touching it.'

'Bitch.'

'Jerk.' Sam hands the bag over to Jess's custody with a wink and a smile.

'Hey princess. Time to go.' Sam rolls his eyes again.

'Remind why I'm doing this again?'

'Because I need you. And you don't trust anyone else.'

'Damn right I don't.' The boys take up positions on either side of the doors, guns with the silver bullets in their hands. Dean looks over at Rick and Jess.

'Retouch the salt when we leave.'

'Why?' Rick asks

_'WE_ will do.' Jess says.

'It's in the bag.' Sam says. 'Ignore the weapons.' Dean and Sam glance at each other before Sam nods at Dean and the elder boy opens the door and leaves the bar gun raised in front of him. Sam follows immediately on his heels. Rick instinctively goes to the doors and closes them. Jess takes the salt from the duffel and re touches the salt line. Together they sit back down and wait for Sam and Dean to return.

'Sam'll be okay?' Jess asks nervously.

'He looked like a pro with that gun.' The bar tender says across the room. 'And I don't think his brother will let anything happen to him. They'll be fine. Don't touch that salt.'

'Oh come on, that's complete bullshit.' The student in question protests

'Have you ever known Sam to bullshit?' Jess counters.

'Well no.'

'If he says leave the salt, then leave the salt.' The doors bang again making everyone jump.

'It's not them.' A student by the window reports.

'By the way.' The bar tender says. 'The salt does actually works as a deterrent.'

'And how the hell would know?' the student gripes. He smiles.

'You're one of them.' Jess realises and points to the duffel. The bar tender nods.

'Had to get out of the game. Still hunt every so often though.' He turns back to cleaning glasses signalling the end to the conversation.

The bar sits in silence while they wait for Sam and Dean to return. The doors bang. But differently from before. 'It's them.' The student by the window reports softly. A fist bangs on the door again.

'Come on man open up.' Dean yells though the door. 'We're freezing. I want my duffle.'

'Wait there for a second.' The bartender calls as he checks the devil's trap under the mat inside the door.

'For goodness sake, just open the damn door.' Sam yells. 'It's raining out here.' The bar tender opens the door. Dean is in a horrible mood and Sam's isn't much better. They walk straight over the hidden trap and salt line. Sam makes a bee line to Jess while Dean makes his way to the bar. He picks Jess up from her seat and takes it for himself situating her on his lap.

'You smell of smoke.' She complains

'Burning a black dog in the rain not fun.'

'I'll bet not.' The bar tender mutters incidentally (on purpose) bumping into Dean.

'Did you just stick me with silver?' Sam snaps his head over to look at his brother and the bartender.

'You're a hunter.' Sam accuses.

'Ex-hunter actually.'

'How come?' Sam moves Jess from his lap and saunters across to the bar bringing dean's duffle with him.

'Werewolf near bit my arm off.'

'And you didn't turn?' Dean tone is full of scepticism.

'Shot it before it could. Kinda lost my nerve and my will to hunt after that.' The bar tender pulls the top of his shirt aside and reveal an ugly looking bite mark. Sam and Dean grimace.

'And I think my black dog bite was bad.'

'What the one from when you were thirteen?' Dean huffs in agreement. Sam winces. 'Did not want to remember that one.'

'So what's your name?'

'Brandon Farmer.'

'Brandon Farmer. Nice to meet you. Dean Winchester.' The two shake hands formerly. 'Hang on. Not Farmer Brown?'

'Huh?' Sam is completely confused. 'What?'

'You're Farmer Brown? No way.' Brandon cringes at the nickname. 'Man Dad's gonna be pissed and jealous of us.'

'Why?'

'You know that hunter he's always trying to get a hold of?'

'The one with the specialty in herbal spells?' Dean nods. 'The one who calls hangs up on him?'

'That's Farmer Brown.' Dean tilts his head to Brandon. He freezes. 'And that's what Bobby was talking about. Jammy git.'

'Speaking of whom, shouldn't you be calling him?'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

'_You know that hunter he's always trying to get a hold of?'_

'_The one with the specialty in herbal spells?' Dean nods. 'the one who calls hangs up on him?'_

'_That's Farmer Brown.' Dean tilts his head to Brandon. He freezes. 'And that's what Bobby was talking about. Jammy git.'_

'_Speaking of whom, shouldn't you be calling him?'_

**Chapter 5**

'Not yet three.' Dean shrugs. Brandon gives him the look at all hunters give each other when they're being stupid. 'Okay, I wanted a drink and to rest before I rang them.'

'Ring them before they ring you.' Brandon warns. 'but before you do.' Brandon tilts his head to the back room. Dean and Sam take the hint and follow him.

'When can we go?' One student yells.

'Not yet.' Dean informs him coldly.

'But-' the doors closes behind the three cutting off his protest. Brandon rattles some jars out of the way before coming up with one filled with a mixture of herbs.

'What's that?'

'Three pinches of this in a pint of water would go around everyone out there. Make them forget tonight.' Sam and Dean look at each other before turning back to Brandon.

'Do it.' Dean says.

'I was and I am. But the question is do you want to remember Sam? Do you want to know that your 'uncles' have me watching over you? do you want to remember this night?'

'Yes.' Sam says certainty.

'Why?'

'Because I want to remember my last good hunt. The one with my brother and I want to remember the fight. But I still want out of the game.' Sam turns to Dean. 'And I still want to know the reasons why you nearly died.' Brandon's mouth crooks up at one side.

'You don't know do you?' Dean addresses Brandon.

'Not with certainty. Bobby, Jim, Caleb they told me about it but not why. But I can work it out. I completely understand. Both sides.' Brandon looks both of them in the eyes before edging between them back into the main bar area. He whistles to get everyone's attention and stands on the bar. 'You can go. It's been dealt with.'

'Finally.' Students mutter

'But before you do the Winchester brothers have offered to buy everyone a drink of their choice.' Dean holds a load of bills up to Brandon.

'Payment. Drinks.' He says to Brandon's raised eyebrow.

'Expected it later. When you knew what everyone was having.' The money is plucked out of Dean's hands.

'More fun this way. Me and Sammy aren't having any.' Dean pulls Sam into an empty booth to get out of the way of the rush to the bar.

'It's Sam Dean. Not Sammy.'

'Whatever bitch.'

'Jerk. I meant it Dean what I said in there.' Sam indicates the door they had gone through. 'I want to know the reason why you nearly died.

'Don't you remember that day? The day you walked out. Think about it. I'm not telling you. But I will tell you the other part once you remember the first.'

'That doesn't even make sense.' The brothers fall into a companionable silence acknowledging students when they come up and thank them for their drinks. 'Huh.'

'What?'

'None of them will remember any of this.'

'You could choose not to.'

'And I chose to remember. Jess why aren't you drinking?' she saunters over.

'Because I don't want to.'

'I'm buying yours.' Dean informs her. 'I'm buying all of Sammy's friends.'

'It'll make me forget right?' Sam kisses her cheek.

'You are too smart for your own good.' Jess gives him a flirty smile.

'Yeah. It will. Trust me on this. You won't want to remember.'

'But you and Sammy will.'

'We grew up with this.'

'I've been around this since I was six months pretty much.' Sam tells her.

'And I was four.' Dean adds. 'Sammy got out, but I'm still in. Not much use if I don't remember what I've been up against. Have the drink, you'll feel much better.' Brandon places gin and tonic in front of Jess.

'Just Sam's friends to go.' Brandon tells the Winchester brothers. 'None of them want their drinks.'

'Just tell them I'll force the drinks down their throats.' Dean mutters under his breath.

'You wouldn't dare.' Sam warns.

'Try me.' Dean looks over at the only group of students left in the bar.

'Just drink guys.' Sam says tiredly. 'Have the drinks then go home and sleep.'

'You aren't coming?' Jess pouts. Sam shakes his head.

'I need to talk to Dean.' Sam kisses her and Dean wanders over to Sam's friends. 'I need to clear things up.' Sam notices that his big brother is with his friends. 'Shh for a sec.'

'Drink the damn drinks before I pour them down your throats. I am not in the mood to babysit civilians who refuse to a get out clause. You do not want to remember. If I had the option to forget I would but I can't. So drink the damn drinks.'

'We don't want Sam to suffer this alone.'

'Sam has already suffered this alone. He couldn't really have told you. If he had would you have believed him?' Everyone around the table shakes their head. 'Grab your innocence back while you can. I would if I could.'

'Dean. Stop threatening my friends.' Sam calls over.

'Make them consume their drinks then.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously:**_

'_We don't want Sam to suffer this alone.'_

'_Sam has already suffered this alone. He couldn't really have told you. If he had would you have believed him?' Everyone around the table shakes their head. 'Grab your innocence back while you can. I would if I could.'_

'_Dean. Stop threatening my friends.' Sam calls over._

'_Make them consume their drinks then.'_

**Chapter 6**

Sam and Dean sit in the now empty bar with only Brandon for company. 'You boys going to ring Bobby yet?' Brandon asks

'Nope.' Dean replies shortly grabbing an unopened beer from behind the bar. 'I'm going to ring Jim, when I've finished my drink.'

'I take you two are staying here tonight?'

'If you don't mind.' Sam says.

'I'll be leaving first thing after I wake.' Dean states after a swig of beer.

'Why?'

'Need to meet up with Bobby and Jim. Got another hunt lined up in Jim's neck of the woods.' Dean finishes the bottle and fishes his phone out of his pocket. He looks at it for a while before dialling Jim's number from memory.

'I thought you had it on speed dial.'

'I do. Need to keep my memory ticking over.' Dean has the phone to his ear by this time. 'Pastor Jim, hey. So tell me did you know Bobby has a spy in Stanford. Course you did, you probably hooked them up.' Brandon and Sam can hear Jim's laughter emitting from the phone's speaker. 'You're on speaker Pastor.'

'Black dog dealt with?' Bobby's voice comes through.

'Obviously.' Dean drawls. 'Made Sammy the bait and ganked the thing.'

'You did not make me the bait.'

'It went straight after you, Princess. That made you the bait Sammy.'

'Dean, it's Sam.'

'You can argue about that later boys.' Jim interjects. 'But we did an extra bit or research while you were hunting.'

'We went in blind? Come on guys, you know how dangerous that is.'

'You killed it didn't you?' Caleb counters. 'You did torch the corpse?'

'Damn I knew we forgot something.' Sam mutters sarcastically.

'Yeah they torched it Jim. The two of them stink of smoke.' Brandon interjects.

'We aren't amateurs. We know what we're doing. What did you find?'

'Those Vamps were all turned witches.' Bobby states.

'Vampire witches. Groovy.' Dean murmurs into another beer.

'Anyway, it turns out that they've jumped plenty of people, only two of whom were hunters.'

'All land in Palo Alto?'

'No.' Caleb tells them. 'But all in California and the west coast. It looks like they only jump people who have the desire to be elsewhere. As far as I can make out the two hunters who also landed where you were wanted to do a hunt nearby. You obviously wanted to be with Sam.'

'So if I really, really wanted to be with Dad I would be with him?'

'I guess so.' Caleb replies.

'Good job I didn't want to be with him then.' Dean mutters under his breath.

'Dean.' Jim warns softly. Dean just grunts before speaking clearly. 'Go on Caleb.'

'The witches delve into the subconscious and fish out a suppressed desire. They then make it come true. Feeding the jumped people to genetically mutated black dogs or werewolves.'

'They tell you all this?'

'Nope. Had loads of stuff written down. Results of experiments amongst other things.' Booby says obviously a little disgusted. The three hunters in California exchange looks. Bobby Springer is not a man who is easily disgusted.

'It went down easily?'

'Relatively. Couple of silver bullets each to the heart and head took him down and torched it to gank it.'

'You two talk yet?'

'You tell us. You _were_ on the phone with Jess before we left for the hunt.'

'You didn't talk properly.' Jim states matter-of-factly. 'Do so as soon as possible.'

'Jim. We don't need to talk. There is nothing wrong.'

'Then explain the three months you spent crashed on my sofa and the two months each you spent on Bobby and Caleb's couches.' Dean turns away from the phone muttering under his breath and wanders away.

'He's pissed.' Sam mutters. Jim swears colourfully, mainly taking the lord's name in vain.

'I wanted him to tell you that.' Jim hangs up from his end to stop himself from revealing any more of Dean's insecurities unintentionally.

'That went well.' Brandon mutters sarcastically. He nods to one of the booths away from Dean and the door. 'You going to get some shut eye?' Sam looks over at Dean still muttering to himself. 'No point in trying to get him to talk now. You'll just get into another epic argument.' Brandon reads Sam's mind.

'Are you trying to say that our earlier argument was epic?' Brandon smiles at Sam's leading question.

'Not epic exactly. But it would be if you tried to make him talk now. Give him time' Sam nods and makes his way to a booth. he attempts to stretch his lanky frame out but most of his legs hang off the end. Brandon grins behind his back. Dean glances over and smirks.

'Use chairs princess.' He calls over. Brandon grabs the phone from the counter and tosses it to Dean, who catches it easily. He walks out from behind the bar and helps Sam position the chairs for maximum comfort. Dean grabs some chairs for himself and settles down near the main door. Brandon disappears up to his flat before reappearing carrying some blankets for the boys. Both the Winchesters are sound asleep by the time he returns. He lays blankets over them both before returning to his flat and nice soft comfy bed. He casts one last glance over at the boys. Dean on guard duty, the protector and Sam away from the door being protected but watching over the protector. The ingrained instincts in both the young hunters impresses him. for a moment he wishes that the two of them were his boys.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_Brandon disappears up to his flat before reappearing carrying some blankets for the boys. Both the Winchesters are sound asleep by the time he returns. He lays blankets over them both before returning to his flat and nice soft comfy bed. He casts one last glance over at the boys. Dean on guard duty, the protector, and Sam away from the door being protected but watching over the protector. The ingrained instincts in both of the young hunters impresses him. For a moment he wishes that the two of them had been his boys._

**Chapter 7**

Sam wakes up first, coming to in the bar confused about the blanket over the top of him and the fact that he is waking up _in a bar_. He lies still for a moment before everything that happened before he lay down comes back to him. He glances over to look at Dean who happens to be still sleeping. He smiles fondly at his big brother. Ever the guard dog and protector. Dean stirs and Sam freezes hoping that he will stay asleep. Dean settles again and Sam relaxes. The elder of the Winchesters obviously hasn't been sleeping very much over the past couple days and the jump must have taken a lot out of him. Especially since he was so still when he was pushed through the bar doors in the first instance. He looks around the room to see if Brandon has come down and notices that the clock tells him that it is ten thirty in the morning. He stretches and groans waking dean from his sleep. 'Morning?' He greets his elder brother.

'What time is it?' Dean mumbles.

'Ten thirty.'

'Too early.' Dean complains.

'Dude, we had a lie in.'

'We went to sleep bout three.' Dean points out. Brandon appears at the bar carrying a tray of coffee.

'Morning.' He chirps cheerfully. Dean groans. 'Who wants some coffee?' Dean rubs his eyes and makes a grabby motion with his hand. Brandon acquiesces and takes a mug over to the sleepy hunter. Dean gladly takes a gulp to wake himself up. Sam moves over to the bar to stretch his legs and claim his own cup.

'When's your class today?'

'Don't have one today. By appointment only for last week and this week. Mine was last week.'

'Lucky boy.' Dean mutters stretching and getting out all the cricks in his back. Sam watches him covertly as the elder Winchester makes his way over to the bar to join them.

'Stop looking at me like that Sammy.' Sam grimaces forgetting for a moment how easily Dean can read him.

'What did Pastor Jim mean about you sleeping on their couches?' Sam decides to go directly to the point.

'I was a wreak. Needed time to get my self together. Wasn't a very good idea to spend time around Caleb's weapons. Or Pastor Jim's smothering flock of mothers and widows.'

'Why were you a wreak?'

'We are not going there Sammy.' Dean warns him.

'Why not?' Sam pouts

'Because I don't have time for this.'

'Tell me Dean.' Dean refuses to reply and downs the rest of his coffee. He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and stands.

'I'm going to meet them. A week's drive.'

'Four days if you punch it.' Dean's eyes sparkle at the prospect of downtime on the road with the impala and loud rock music for company. All three men are motionless for a few moments before Dean reaches over the bar and snags a couple of unopened beer bottles.

'For the road.' Dean grunts at Sam's unimpressed lifted eyebrow. 'Keep an eye on him Farmer.'

'Brandon.' Brandon corrects.

'Whatever.' Dean places the bottles in his duffle and holds his hands out for Sam's guns. 'I'll have my guns back now Sammy.'

'They're already back in. And it's Sam. _Not _Sammy.'

'If you say so, Sammy.' Sam scowls making Dean smirk as he shoulders his duffle and leaves the bar heading out to the impala. Sam stays at the bar and nurses his coffee.

'You can't have a hangover. You barely drank last night.'

'Adrenaline induced hangover rather than alcohol.' Sam grins at Brandon. 'Really got out of practise recovering from the quick hunts.'

'Your reflexes haven't left you.'

'Doubt they ever will.' A car horn sounds surprising both of them. Through the window Dean waves before answering his phone. Brandon and Sam both wave back. Brandon watches the young man out of the corner of his eye and frowns.

'Aren't you going to wave him off. Or actually say goodbye to Dean?'

'Say goodbye.' Sam parrots softly. He looks through the window at Dean on the phone leaning against his favourite car in the world. 'Say goodbye.' He repeats. His eyes widen impossibly as realisation hits him. 'I never said goodbye.' Sam looks up at Brandon. 'The day I came here. I never said goodbye.' Sam abandons his coffee on the bar and dashes out of the door just as Dean opens the door of the impala. 'DEAN! Wait.' He yells, Dean pauses as he climbs into the car. He looks over at his younger brother with his eyebrow raised. 'Dean, please, don't go yet. I know what I did. We need to talk. About the day I walked out. Please Dean. Let us not leave each other like this.' Dean freezes in place half-in-half-out of the car. Sam stares at his big brother pleading with his eyes. Dean tries to look anywhere but at those big pleading eyes. The soulful expression that had made him cave in time after time when they had been growing up. When the last of the lucky charms went to the younger boy. Dean sighs and pulls himself out of the car.

'Go on.' He says cautiously. Sam lifts his hand out his brother for him to take. Dean refuses it but re-enters the bar and slumps into a chair at a table in the middle of the room. Sam sits opposite.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

'_Go on.' He says cautiously. Sam lifts his hand out his brother for him to take. Dean refuses it but re-enters the bar and slumps into a chair at a table in the middle of the room. Sam sits opposite._

**Chapter 8**

'I'm sorry.' Dean rolls his eyes slowly to look Sam in the eyes. 'I'm sorry.' Sam repeats. ' I didn't just walk out on Dad and the life. I walked out on you.' Sam stares earnestly at Dean. 'And I'm sorry. I mean to… I didn't want to walk out on you. Dad he-' Dean lifts a hand.

'You aren't going to blame it on him are you?'

'No.' Sam takes a deep breathe to calm himself. 'No I'm not. I should have taken time to say goodbye to you. If not that then I should have called you. To tell you I was okay and settling in. But I didn't and if I could go back and change it I would but I can't. I'm sorry Dean. I really am' The two fall silent for a few minutes and behind the bar Brandon watches holding his breath. 'What happened with Dad? After I left.' Dean looks down at the table top and Brandon recognises that Dean needs some Dutch courage. He silently places a beer in front of both of them. Sam looks up confused as if to say _it's too early for beer_.

'You both need it.' Dean grabs his bottle and downs half of it. Sam only toys with his.

'You and Dad argued for three hours, twenty four minutes and forty eight seconds exactly.' Dean whispers leaning his elbows on the table. Sam hitches a breath. 'The longest the pair of you argued on one single subject. You going to college.' Dean takes another swig of his beer refusing to look at his brother. 'That night when I was four.' Sam frowns at the change of subject. Brandon shakes his head warning him not to interrupt. 'I lost more than either of you did. You, Sam, you and Dad, you just lost Mom. Me, I… I lost both my parents. Mom physically and emotionally. Dad just wasn't the same I still remember the man he used to be. The man who taught me to throw a football, the man who had tickle fights with me and the man who held me on his lap when I was sick. After the fire, that man died. He died in the flames along with Mom.' Dean makes eye contact with Sam. The younger man's face falls at the expression on Dean's face. It just looks so very wrong for Dean to look so sad. 'The night you left was the worst night of life. I did everything for you growing up. I had to grow up at the age of four. I never had a proper childhood. I tried I tried so hard to let you have one. What do I get? I get the boy I did everything for storm out of the room slamming to door behind him with no good bye, no "thank you Dean", no "thank you for everything you did for me as kids". I sat in that room waiting for the pair of you to stop arguing. When you did you stormed in packed your stuff and stormed back out completely ignoring me.' By this time Dean's voice has raised so he is yelling at Sam. 'I followed you out but you had disappeared. I had hoped that maybe you would stick around for a few more minutes before you actually went. But no. You had to go.' Sam gulps as tears come into Dean's eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but Dean cuts him off. 'I spent hours looking for you. Just so I could say goodbye and wish you luck. But I couldn't find you.' Sam stares at Dean speechless. Dean voices drops down to a whisper. 'When I got back to the motel. Dad was gone. He'd left the keys to the Impala on the side. All our cash under one of the pillows. Within four hours, my family had left me. The only people I had left me alone. Neither had said goodbye. Both just walked out. My Dad and my brother. And until today neither had said anything about it.'

'What did you do?' Sam chokes out. Dean stands abruptly and wanders to a window. 'Dean what did you do?' dean shakes his head

'I can't.'

'Please Dean, I have to know.' _I don't want to know,_ Sam thinks desperately, _but I have to know._

'Sammy please. Leave it.' Sam can hear Dean crying behind him

'Dean. I want to know. I have to know.'

'I overdosed.' Sam closes his eyes at Dean's very quiet confession.

'On what?' He asks quietly.

'Painkillers and alcohol.' The silence that follows suffocates the room. Everyone is still after the confession.

'Who found you?' Sam asks wanting to breaking the tension.

'Pastor Jim.' Dean stays by the window looking out. Sam keep his back to him knowing that if he turns Dean wouldn't be able to continue. Sam knows that he needs to hear it. Hear it all. Brandon, who knew the basics but not the details, keeps his eyes fixed on the taller and younger man, who at that moment looks like a lost little boy. Dean straightens his back but doesn't turns to face the room. 'Apparently Dad found a ride to Bobby's place. He told Bobby that you had walked out and he asked about me. Jim told me that Bobby told him that Dad just shrugged and proceeded to ask about a truck. Bobby sorted one out for him and charged over the odds and told him that if he ever went back there he's better be prepare to leave with a behind of buckshot. He rang Jim, who was actually closer than Bobby, and the good pastor demanded that the landlord open our room. They found me virtually unconscious. Jim took me to hospital and he got my stomach pumped. One of his flock had come up with him. Jim drove to his place in the impala and the other guy, Thomas I think, drove Jim's truck. I spent two months there before I became overwhelmed and I slipped out and went to Caleb's place.' Dean smirks sadly. 'Scared Jim shitless. Caleb let me come on a couple of simple hunts to get me back in the game. But I moved on again when the temptation became to great around Caleb's armoury. Left a note saying I was heading to Bobby's and spent four months with him pulling myself back together.' Dean sighs. 'Did more complex hunts with Bobby. And a couple with Dad. That's pretty much when I started hunting only with Bobby, Caleb and Jim. Building up trust with Dad again now.'

'It's a slow process.' Brandon adds. 'Anything like that is.'

'I need the hunt.' Dean states sadly. 'Without the hunt, I'm nothing.' He turns to face the room. Sam can't turn to look at Dean. 'Not like you college boy. You've now got a different life. And I'm proud of you. I wanted to get out, to come to college. You managed it. Sammy, I hope that you never, not for one moment, thought that I wasn't proud of you. I am.' Dean wipes his hand across his eyes and face. 'And that's enough of the click-flick moment.'

'Does Dad know?' Sam quiet question makes Dean freeze.

'No' He answers finally. 'No he doesn't.'

'And he doesn't need to know.' Brandon adds. 'It's between the two of you. Don't linger either you. You both know the truth. That's that matters.' Dean nods in agreement and after a moment Sam nods as well. Dean darts into the men's room to get rid of any evidence of the chick flick moment. When he comes back out the two brothers embrace tightly.

'Gotta go sasquatch. I'll see you next time I'm in the area?'

'You'd better do.'

'Look after him Farmer Brandon.'

'You can count on it.' Brandon assures Dean. 'I'll let them know that you've talked.' Dean nods. 'They'll let it drop now.'

'They'd better.' Dean grunts. Sam walks Dean to his car.

'Hey Sam.' The two Winchesters look over at the sound of Jess' voice in the doorway. 'You never came home last night.

'Err, I was catching up.' He calls over. He looks back surprised to see Dean already sitting in the driver's seat. 'Drive safe brother. Call me.' Dean gives Sam a cheeky grin.

'I'll be too busy driving.' Sam shakes his head and closes the door. He steps back and Dean pulls the car out of the lot and down the road. Sam stands in the middle of the road looking after his brother. Jess joins him and hooks her arm around his hip.

'So, who was that?'

'That, was my brother Dean. He was just passing through on his way to a job. He saw us entering the bar last night and waylaid me as I was just about to get you home. You were drunk as hell.' Sam taps her on the nose fondly. He glances up into the bar and waves to Brandon who nods back smiling. Sam leads Jess home to the flat that they have just moved into. As they walk he is deep in thought and doesn't notice as a possessed individual watches them with pure-black eyes with depths that are unimaginable to the average human.

Finis


End file.
